Oftentimes when traveling by pontoon boat, to gain access to the boat or upon leaving the boat, it is either necessary to jump on or off of the boat, possibly onto a muddy surface or at a distance with respect to the boat. If a gangplank is used to extend between the shore point and the boat, it is oftentimes unsecured to the boat and produces the danger of falling from the boat. Also, after use, the gangplank is stored on the deck portion of the boat, thus detracting from the available space on the deck as well as having an unsightly appearance.